Ninth Season (Kasey M.D.)
Production Companies *Amigos de Garcia Productions *Hemingson Entertainment *Shoe Money Productions *Kripke Enterprises *20th Century Fox Television Cast *Dr. Kasey Kathy - Mayim Bialik (Infectious Disease Specialist, Nephrologist, Head of Department of Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Roxanne Smith - Melissa Rauch (Endocrinologist, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Gary Charles - Ewan McGregor (Head of Department of Oncology) *Dr. Spencer Greene - Michael C. Rodgers (Surgeon, Intensivist, Cardiologist, Head of Department of Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Paul Phillips - Nestor Carbonell (Neurologist, Dean of Medicine, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Jerrod Jackman - Eric Dane (Plastic Surgeon, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Janie Pepper - Liza Snyder (Prison Clinic Physician, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Chase Carrey - Kal Penn (Sports Medicine Specialist, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Vanessa Lake - Chyler Leigh (Immunologist, Diagnostic Medicine) Other Doctors *Dr. Gideon Greer - Robert Sean Leonard (Sports Medicine Specialist, Dean Medicine, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Luke Pill - Peter Jacobson (Sports Medicine Specialist, Diagnostic Medicine) Episodes #Episode 1 (196): Moving On - September 19, 2011 Written by: Jack Gutowitz and Gavin Harris, Directed by: Miguel Sapochnik (Production Code: 9P07) #Episode 2 (197): Trading Places - September 26, 2011 Written by: Rob Hanning, Directed by: Peter O'Fallon (Production Code: 9P08) #Episode 3 (198): 73 Seconds - October 3, 2011 Written by: Jack Gutowitz and Gavin Harris, Directed by: Daniel Sackheim (Production Code: 9P11) #Episode 4 (199): Kick the Ballistics - October 17, 2011 Written by: Rob Hanning, Directed by: Deran Sarafian (Production Code: 9P12) #Episode 5 (200): Higher Powers - October 31, 2011 Written by: Kath Lingenfelter, Directed by: Greg Garcia (Production Code: 9P09) #Episode 6 (201): Ben Parker Raises His Parents - November 7, 2011 Written by: Rob Hanning, Directed by: Miguel Sapochnik (Production Code: 9P10) #Episode 7 (202): Cops and Robbers - November 14, 2011 Written by: Sanford Golden and Karen Wyscarver, Directed by: Kevin Hooks (Production Code: 9P13) #Episode 8 (203): Heartbreak Hotel - November 21, 2011 Written by: Seth Hoffman and Kath Lingenfelter, Directed by: Julian Higgins (Production Code: 9P14) #Episode 9 (204): Amish Guy - November 28, 2011 Written by: Jamie Conway and David Hoselton, Directed by: Greg Yaitanes (Production Code: 9P15) #Episode 10 (205): Poker Face - December 5, 2011 Teleplay by: Victor Fresco, Greg Garcia and Eric Kripke, Story by: Jamie Conway, Jack Gutowitz, Gavin Harris and Peter M. Lenkov, Directed by: Julian Higgins and Kevin Hooks (Production Code: 9P17) #Episode 11 (206): Demons - January 9, 2012 Written by: Amy Hubbs, Alan Kirschenbaum, Mike Mariano and Christine Zander, Directed by: Debbie Allen and Susan Vaill (Production Code: 9P19) #Episode 12 (207): Two and a Half Deaths - January 16, 2012 Teleplay by: Marc Buckland, Brad Copeland, Amy Hubbs and Christine Zander, Story by: Jamie Conway, Eric Kripke and Alan Kirschenbaum, Directed by: Miguel Sapochnik and David Straiton (Production Code: 9P18) #Episode 13 (208): Social Network - January 23, 2012 Written by: Seth Hoffman and Kath Lingenfelter, Directed by: Greg Yaitanes (Production Code: 9P16) #Episode 14 (209): Man in the Blue Flannel Pants - January 30, 2012 Written by: Rob Hanning and Alan Kirschenbaum, Directed by: Greg Garcia (Production Code: 9P20) #Episode 15 (210): Home Away from Diagnosis Football - February 6, 2012 Teleplay by: Marqui Jackson and Kate Sargeant, Story by: Greg Garcia, Alan Kirschenbaum and Eric Kripke, Directed by: Peter O'Fallon and Karen Gaviola (Production Code: 9P24) #Episode 16 (211): The Blue Butterfly - February 27, 2012 Teleplay by: Marqui Jackson, Andrew W. Marlowe and Kate Sargeant, Story by: Seth Hoffman, Kath Lingenfelter, Alan Kirschenbaum and Christine Zander, Directed by: Kevin McKidd and Kate Woods (Production Code: 9P22) #Episode 17 (212): Real Steel - March 5, 2012 Written by: Marqui Jackson and Kate Sargeant, Directed by: Kevin Hooks (Production Code: 9P21) #Episode 18 (213): Lysergic Acid Diethylamide - March 26, 2012 Written by: David Hoselton, Directed by: Greg Garcia (Production Code: 9P23) #Episode 19 (214): Exit Through the Donor Room - April 2, 2012 Written by: Marc Buckland and Brad Copeland, Directed by: Karen Gaviola (Production Code: AP01) #Episode 20 (215): Twenty Vicodin - April 9, 2012 Written by: Andrew W. Marlowe, Directed by: Julian Higgins (Production Code: AP02) #Episode 21 (216): Heathridge Manor - April 16, 2012 Written by: Kate Sargeant, Directed by: Kevin McKidd (Production Code: AP03) #Episode 22 (217): Kasey Goes Gaga - April 23, 2012 Written by: Greg Garcia, Eric Kripke and Christine Zander, Directed by: Peter O'Fallon and Greg Yaitanes (Production Code: AP04) #Episode 23/24 (218/219): Offensive Two Part Initialing - April 30, 2012 Teleplay by: Alan Kirschenbaum and Marqui Jackson, Story by: Seth Hoffman, Kath Lingenfelter and Kate Sargeant, Directed by: David Straiton and Kate Woods (Production Code: AP05/06) Home Media *The Complete Ninth Season is released on DVD in Region 1: June 12, 2012 and Region 2: July 31, 2012. Amigos de Garcia Productions Vanity Cards Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S09E01.JPG|Moving On Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S09E02.JPG|Trading Places Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S09E03.JPG|73 Seconds Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S09E04.JPG|Kick the Ballistics Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S09E05.JPG|Higher Powers Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S09E06.JPG|Ben Parker Raises His Parents Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S09E07.JPG|Cops and Robbers Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S09E08.JPG|Heartbreak Hotel Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S09E09.JPG|Amish Guy Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S09E10.JPG|Poker Face Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S09E11.JPG|Demons Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S09E12.JPG|Two and a Half Deaths Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S09E13.JPG|The Social Network Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S09E14.JPG|The Man in the Blue Flannel Pants Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S09E15.JPG|Home Away from Diagnosis Football Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S09E16.JPG|The Blue Butterfly Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S09E17.JPG|The Real Steel Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S09E18.JPG|Lysergic Acid Diethylamide Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S09E19.JPG|Exit Through the Donor Room Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S09E20.JPG|Twenty Vicodin Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S09E21.JPG|Heathridge Manor Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S09E22.JPG|Kasey Goes Gaga Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S09E23-24.JPG|Offensive Two Part Initialing Category:Season Numbers on TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Kasey M.D.: The Complete Series